chaosticfandomcom-20200213-history
Infectus
Infectus is a virus Demon that was originally created to infect bodies of evil gods and lumino and protect bodies from viruses after being manipulated by shadow red and now was created to infect bodies of popular protective beings of the omniverse leader will either get Omnipotus or nigh Omnipotus positively leading to public revolting against the infected god if no one is revolting the infected god will die. If the god is revealed to be infected shadow red can rule the Omniverse without having trouble. Personality Infectus is a evil, twisted and malicious demon which he happens to be the 2nd person who is also care free and has no intention of getting hurt by anything else but he claims to be perfectly fine, he is sadistic while he is purposely making the host body feel even worse, he has nevernever feared nor stress about anything he is always smiling and has a laughable personality he will only get stressed when he's getting removed from the host. Symptoms Nigh Omnipotus *Flu symptoms like throat nose vomiting *Near death *Cancer( just incase there is no revolting) *Chicken pox Omnipotus *Every single disease and symptoms that exist POWERS/ABILITIES Omnidiseasent - ''Infectus has unlimited cells to create as many clones and diseases as he can and can control when the body can die. ''Nigh Omnipresence - ''He can clone himself making him the virus of the omniverse ''Virus Manipulation - ''He can kill and erase viruses from existence and make them less harmful. ''Fission- ''infectus can bend, stretch and seperate his body ''Sowrd Manipulation - ''he can create a sword that whoever it touches it will infect the touched area. ''wing manipulation - ''he can become airborne. '' Chaos Manipulation- ''He is a chaotic demon because infecting the god can serverly cause revolting, war and panic across the Omniverse making Shadow Red unavailable to be challenged. ''Computer Virus ''lasers - ''He can shoot powerful lasers that can destroy an entire computer ''Electrokinesis - ''Infectus can Manipulate electricity because he likely made of electricity as a computer virus. He can't be detected by Antivirus. ''Hacking - ''He can Manipulate laptops everywhere making him omnipresent. ''Deleting - ''He can delete whatever he wants ''Omniversal Intelligence - ''he has the intelligence of a supercomputer and Shadow Red. Helpful abilities '' Undetectable - ''Infectus is undectable to antibiotic and anything that can kill viruses. If he is detected by anything that can kill viruses he can fight and or kill them some antibiotics think he is an antibiotic. ''Cloning - ''Infectus is multicellular. Trivia *Infectus was created by Hannah Rovian and she didn't know that infectus would end up EVIL!!! *Infectus is a Infectious Demon, he is a demon because he acts demonic. *He has Only 5 Years old, and now he 9 years old. *He is in the chaos wiki becuase he brings chaos and he can infect the Omniscronchulon and garvey marx and all the chaotic beings that exist in the omniverse and the heroes of the Omniverse especially the one above all. Category:The Most Godliest Beings Ever Category:Evil Chaos Category:Omega beings of Chaos Category:True infinity Category:Pure Evil Category:Non Chaotic Beings